Returned
by kaiwai
Summary: AU. GRAPHIC. Kaneki works at a co-ed strip club with a by-day adult shop. When he gets one customer in particular that's determined to have him, however, Kaneki might get more than he can handle...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this one while watching something relative to Family Guy and black people and their oppression. I don't remember exactly what it was, but then I thought, what if monsters were treated like that(ghouls, vampires, shapeshifters)? Then this turned into my own rendition of Kaneki and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's encounter. So, be aware, Kaneki's hair is not white, it's black here, because he hasn't met Jason yet. God I hate that name. Anyway, I feel like I should forewarn everyone who reads this that this is EXTREMELY graphic and contains things like rape, torturing, violent and graphic description, among other things that I will list in my warning.**

 **Also, I highly recommend you all listen to the songs with the parts they go to because in the next chapter it's important you guys know the song that's danced to. It's called Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation and the other songs for this chapter are listed below. The songs will/may contain adult situations, violence, grahpic depictions, language, and gang-related or suicide-related lyrics/meanings. Other warnings listed below.**

 **There's one more thing I'm forgetting to mention...maybe it's because it's four in the morning where I am and I am so sleep deprived that I'm hallucinating Migi from Parasyte. Oh well. I'll remember later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kaneki Ken, Ayato Kirishima, Touka Kirishima, Uta, Nishiki Nishio, (Jason)Yakumo Oomori or Tokyo Ghoul, Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijou or Vampire Knight, Ichigo Kurosaki or Bleach, (Sinon)Shino Asada, Asuna Yuuki or Sword Art Online, Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, or Vocaloid, Mikasa Ackerman, Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and Lzzy Hale, You Know You Like It by DJ Snake, Ralph Lauren or any products related to Ralph Lauren, Needed Me by Rhianna, Collard Greens by Schoolboy Q, I Need A Doctor by Dr. Dre, Eminem and Skylar Grey, Leia Skywalker or Star Wars, Strange Behaviour by Feed Me, or Bloody Marys. I do however, own Karev D'mitri, the Mother Nature's Gift, and Bloody Cages.**

 **Warning: violent scenes, sex/adult situations, language, strippers, erotic dancing**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Do you have any idea what it's like to be born like this? To know no other struggle than the one that could kill you? We're raised from a young age to kill and eat humans. Poor you, you were born human and normal and in order to save your life, you got stuck like this. Do the world a favor and jump off a bridge, will you?"_

Kaneki stared bored out the large window of the shop, curled up comfortably on the display stage with a large panda bear. He could hear the echo of the people outside, bustling along with their lives. He both loved and hated watching them and listening to them at times. He loved when people, especially girls and young women would stare and gawk at "how cute he is" or "how sexy his ripped shirt looks". He hated when people called him a monster or were scared of him.

That was his world now though. Not only was his life destroyed the second he trusted a stranger and let her basically tear him apart in hopes he might have a chance at happiness, but he was always going to be looked at as a freak by people who couldn't understand what he went through.

"Those people can go fuck themselves," a voice said, and Zero Kiryu sat next to him.

"You a mind reader now, Kiryu?" Kaneki asked, and Zero snorted. "I wish. No, I just know that look on your face. Many a time have I had the same look on my own face. Remember our stories are a lot alike, just with different monsters."

Kaneki laughed unintentionally. "Women, am I right?" he said, and Zero laughed with him.

"What are you losers doing?" Ayato asked as he sat down on the other side of Kaneki.

"Talking about dicks. So nice of you to be our example, Kirishima," Zero said with a coy grin, and Ayato returned his remark with a glare.

"What are you doing? Besides skipping your duties as a charge?" Kaneki asked, and Ayato smirked.

"Why, I'm glad you asked, Sasaki," Ayato teased mockingly, and Kaneki rolled his eyes at the secondary name. "I am in fact also skipping practice. I hate when D'mitri's in charge of practice cause he's always so hard on us and makes us strip to freakin nasty hardcore EDM until we collapse on the floor."

"Yeah, he's pretty rough," Kaname said as he took the edge of the display stage next to Zero.

"Can the stage even take this much weight?" Zero asked, and Kaneki shrugged. "I think the limit is 200 pounds."

The four were quiet for about a second before they all jumped off the display stage at once and instead stood with their backs to the window.

"Look, we all know D'mitri's an ass when it comes to practice, but avoiding it doesn't make it any better," Kaname said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Kuran, I think you're more gay for D'mitri than you let on," Ayato noted, and Kaneki snorted. "I think he's gay period," he muttered and the two snickered like college frat boys until a certain ginger walked up and cleared his throat audibly for their attention.

The four looked up at Ichigo who shook his head. "I'm just...going to ignore everything I heard and pretend like you all missed practice today because you were busy running the shop which was flooded with customers. So much so, that it took four of you to complete the task. Now, get your asses in gear and do something useful before we open the club tonight."

The door bell suddenly rang as a tall, broad figure entered the shop. Ichigo nodded at Zero to attend to the customer, but the man held up a hand.

"I'll be brief," he said, and he took a slight inhale. _It smells like her...but where...where is it coming from?_

"You," he said, and looked down at Kaneki, who took a step back. "You smell familiar. I like your cologne. What is it?"

"Ralph Lauren, sir," Kaneki didn't hesitate, but the others quickly got that he was uncomfortable, so Ichigo stepped in.

Is there anything we can help you find, sir? I'm afraid the club doesn't open until-"

"I'm not here for the club. I'm here for your cute little dancer here. I've seen him in the display window a few times before," the man said, gesturing to Kaneki. Ayato clasped Kaneki's hand in case he needed to yank the younger ghoul away from this strange man.

"Well, unfortunately, sir, like I said, our club isn't open and Kaneki won't be available onstage for-"

"Kaneki," the man said breathily, and his lips curved into a small grin. That's when Ayato had just about enough.

"Look, mister, I don't mean to be rude here, but if you want to see Kaneki in action, you'll have to wait for the club to open and for him to go onstage," he blurted, trying to keep from losing his temper. Ichigo glanced in his direction for a moment before glancing back at the customer.

The man held no change. He kept his face, and after a moment, he spoke again. "Then I shall just wait and see what other things you have to offer here," he said, and looked at Kaneki with a fierceness that made a chill run down the ghoul's spine.

"We got this, Kurosaki," Kaname said, "why don't you help Kirishima and Kaneki get ready?"

Ichigo immediately got the hint and took the pair to the back. Kaname looked back at Zero, and the two exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

Lindsey Stirling's _Shatter Me_ played loudly over the large speakers on the edges of the stage and smaller ones surrounding the empty club as a group of dancers stretched onstage, talking eagerly over the loud music. Lights flashed and moved around a bit as the lighting crew on the catwalk above set up for the night's shows. A few of the cocktail waitresses had already started taking down the chairs propped up on the tables and set them properly. Bartenders cleaned glasses with rags behind the bar or stocked up alcohol and other items as some of the dancers that weren't due until later in the night swept, vacuumed, cleaned tables, bathrooms or the soda machines.

"Okay, next group ready!" A voice called, and a thin but toned dirty blonde jumped up onto the stage as DJ Snake's _You Know You Like It_ started.

Ichigo led Ayato and Kaneki into the large club and to the front where Sinon was preparing to greet customers. She was wearing a onesie bunny tux, complete with large white ears poking out the slits in her hat and a puffy white tail attached to her lower back between the cuts of her morning jacket.

"We all set for ladies' night, Sinon?" Ichigo asked, and the gamer smirked confidently as she leaned against the podium next to her. "We're more than ready, and I'm sure this night will be a success. We have menstrual-related drinks and foods that are sure to be punny, and we got some of our better dancers tonight. What could women possibly find offensive about Mother Nature's Gift?" she said sarcastically, and Kaneki made a face.

"What in the world is a Mother Nature's Gift?" he asked, and Sinon grinned wider. "Ohhh, you don't wanna know," she said with a wink, and Kaneki was almost scared. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's a lot like a Bloody Mary but instead of tomato juice and celery salt, you add sugar strawberries, a drop of blood, and whipped cream on top," he said, and Kaneki was sorry he asked.

"Vampires go crazy for it, don't you, Kiryu-chan?" Sinon teased as the silver haired hunter walked up. "Don't test me tonight, Sinon, cause Kaito ain't around to save your life this time," he retorted, but before Sinon could say something back, Ichigo interrupted.

"Where are Kuran and that customer that came in?" he asked, and Zero sighed. "Kaname is keeping him busy in one of the studio rooms for now," he answered, "and when the show's over, he wants to talk to D'mitri."

* * *

"Does it ever bother you or Kaname that you guys are dancers?" Kaneki suddenly asked Zero. They were backstage getting dressed with a few others, and all had been quiet until then.

"It did at first, but...we got over it. With vampires, the most intimate thing you could ever have together isn't sex, it's blood exchange. It creates a powerful bond between the two sharing their blood with each other, and so long as neither one of us lets anyone bite, or drinks from anyone, it's not entirely bothersome. It's kinda like...kissing your best friend. It doesn't mean anything, and neither of us take it personally," he explained, and Kaneki felt something pull in the middle of his chest. He couldn't share that with anyone...he would never be able to share that with anyone...

"Places, people! Curtains up in 2!" D'mitri called, and the room was silent again.

Women outside had quickly filled the club and were drinking, eating, talking, or waiting anxiously for the dancers to come out.

"Okay, ladies! How we doing tonight!?" D'mitri shouted over the mic, and the women all cheered and raised their glasses.

"Good, good," he said a bit calmer, "I see a pretty good-looking crowd here, girls. We ready for the dancers!?"

The women cheered louder, and D'mitri chuckled. "Alright, then let's welcome some very special dancers tonight. But be careful, ladies-these dancers aren't your average strippers. They're starving for human flesh and blood. Let's give our ghouls and vampires a big welcome!"

The women all screamed this time, and two of the cocktail waitresses in the back flinched in pain.

"I swear to god these bitches are out of control," Touka said irritably, adjusting her costume.

"I think they're just drunk," Mikasa replied, and Asuna stuck her head between the two as she caught their conversation.

"Oh they're on some D alright," she said, and the three shared a laugh.

Needed Me by Rhianna blared through the speakers, and if possible, the women got louder. Kaneki waited for his cue from his end of the stage before he caught glance of a familiar pair of eyes towards the back of the room.

He strode out onto the stage and he and Zero crossed paths. "You okay?" Zero asked; Kaneki caught it despite the screaming that was making his ears bleed and the music that he could feel making his body vibrate.

"I'm fine," he replied, "he's just like any other customer."

Kaname, Senri and Ichijou joined them from Zero's side of the stage as the music changed and escalated and Ayato, Uta and Nishiki walked out from Kaneki's side. The music warped into Schoolboy Q's _Collard Greens_ and the two groups merged together.

The others suddenly disappeared back behind the corners of the stage, leaving Zero and Kaneki alone on the stage as the song drastically slowed into _I Need a Doctor_ by Dr. Dre, Eminem and Skylar Grey.

Kaneki turned to face Zero for the next move, but Zero was gone. In fact, he noticed, the whole club was empty. Everyone was gone, and as he looked around, he met those eyes again that made him freeze. That man...was doing something to him. What...what is he doing?

"Kaneki!" Kaneki heard his name called sharply and turned to nearly crash into Zero. Everything was back to normal, and the audience was watching oddly as Kaneki had frozen up. Zero scoffed and played off the ending of the dance into Kaneki's statue-like body in the middle of the stage as if it were part of the dance, and the crowd went wild once more.

Kaneki trotted off the stage, Zero at his heels. "Oi, Kaneki. Hold up," he said, and the ghoul turned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zero asked, and Kaneki had to come clean. He could trust Zero, because after all, the older vampire had trained him and been the best mentor he'd had there. And Zero would understand. He's been through the same...

"That man," Kaneki began, "I think...I think he knows...knew. I think he knew Rize, because...Rize's been dead silent. She hasn't come to bother me like she usually does before or during the show. I think she's...I don't know. I wouldn't say scared of him, but...maybe...repulsed by him? I feel like I'm going to be sick whenever I catch his gaze...like he disgusts me."

Zero was solemn and silent for a minute. "I know it's weird," he said finally, "and I know he makes you uncomfortable. If you want, I'll ask Ichigo to kick him out. He won't ask questions, and you won't ever see that man again."

Kaneki smiled, and tears burned his eyes. He knew Zero would understand.

"No, it's okay. I'll deal with it. It's not like he's hurting anything or anyone. Thank you, Zero," he said, his voice breaking a bit, and Zero let out a small smile.

The rest of the night played on smoothly without any problems, especially from the strange man in the back still watching. Kaneki had another dance coming up, and it was going to be his last dance, and the second last dance of the night. It had gotten a bit slower, and the club wasn't as full as it was at the beginning of the night, but the bar and the seats were still packed to the point where some customers had to stand up or sit in their friends' laps. The man was still there, sitting in the corner with Touka on his knee(who was looking utterly unamused) and Miku waiting with a tray next to him on the floor like a Leia scene out of Star Wars. Kaneki suddenly felt sick.

 _Fucking pervert..._

As soon as the man caught Kaneki's glaze, he smirked, and his large hand clasped over Touka's jaw to force her head back and expose her neck. That's when Kaneki had it. He started towards the man to stop him, but to Kaneki's further anger, the man just wiped Touka's neck with a napkin.

"You had some sauce on your neck, my dear," he said, and Touka thanked him dryly. Kaneki was furious, and the man saw that. "What did you think I was going to do, little one? Hurt her? In front of all these humans and bouncers and risk never getting to see you shake your cute little hips at me again?" he said, and Kaneki knew he was just provoking the younger ghoul to get a rise from him.

"No sir," he answered, "just came by to speak to my associate." He gestured to Touka as he spoke, and the man released her from his grip. Touka stood and followed Kaneki backstage, where the male ghoul was ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"What is with you, numbnuts?" Touka asked, a bit agitated at Kaneki. The other wouldn't answer. He just kept shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Just...do me a favor and stay away from that man for the rest of the night. Tell Miku the same. I don't want his dirty paws all over you two."

* * *

Kaneki took a deep breath as he headed out onstage alone, slowly beginning the song Strange Behaviour by Feed Me. He kept his eyes closed; mostly to avoid catching that man's glance again, but also because he felt his eye go red.

The music took a toll on him, making him nearly fall a little too deeply into the music. Suddenly, he was in his bathroom, half naked and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He knew what was next, and to prepare for it, he closed his eyes tightly. But instead of her showing up, that man did. He set a gentle hand on Kaneki's shoulder and the younger ghoul's breath hitched.

"Don't be afraid, little one," he said, "I'll make the pain go away and replace it with pure pleasure." Kaneki shuddered and the man's hand went to his jaw, forcing Kaneki's head to the side. He felt hot breathing against his collar, and the same sensation of being bitten by Rize came back to him, but this time, instead of being terrified for his life and wanting to run and hide from the pain, all Kaneki could feel was pure laden pleasure, and he could feel himself relax slightly against the taller, bigger body against him. The support was only there for a minute, however; as Kaneki suddenly found himself collapsed on the stage.

Screaming and cheering could be heard from the audience at the rawness they saw in what had just happened, but Ichigo and Zero knew it wasn't part of the act.

The two rushed onstage to the aid of the obviously panicking ghoul, and cleared the stage quickly for the next dancer.

Content with the results of what he had done, Jason smiled to himself in his seat towards the back. Rize was weaker than he remembered, and to manifest herself in this human who obviously wasn't cut to be a ghoul...it was pathetic. He needed more of a challenge, but...maybe this would be good. He did rather enjoy the way the younger ghoul completely succumbed to his touch just earlier during his dance...maybe this could be fun.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you. You want what?" D'mitri asked, and Jason chuckled lightly.

"You are all so young, it's precious," he said. "I want the ghoul. The little one. As my personal dancer."

"Look, I can reserve him for you when you want to come by and have him to yourself for private dances and that, but my dancers are not for sale," D'mitri said firmly. "They're not animals I can just...neuter and sell with a collar and shots ready. They're...living beings. They have rights, just like humans do, and they have the right to choose what they want. Should Kaneki choose to be your private dancer if you want an in-home experience, that's something between you and him, not you and I. I do not own these people. They work for me."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Jason insisted, "I am willing to make a generous donation to your club on top of a commission fee should you decide to hand the boy over to me, which, for you, would be the wisest option right now."

D'mitri stood. "I know I made myself clear, Mister...?"

"Oh, forgive me. Jason is fine."

"Karev. D'mtri Karev. I understand what you may think because of what I run here," D'mitri began, "but this isn't a whorehouse. It's a professional business. My dancers don't do anything but dance. And they are not for sale. Is that understood?"

Jason smiled widely. "Oh, everyone has their price, Mr. Karev. That lovely vampire king of yours certainly did."

D'mitri grit his teeth and forced himself to keep quiet and still. He wanted to knock this man's jaw out of place so badly not even wiring it shut could fix it, but he knew better than to bring his military days back from the graveyard of his mind.

"Have yourself a safe evening there, Jason," he said instead, and Jason nodded in his direction. "You as well, Karev. I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

"He wanted _what_!?"

Kaneki began to panic as he heard D'mitri's words. _He wanted to buy me like...like I was some toy...a pet..._

"Of course I told him I wouldn't have it," D'mitri said, "so no matter what happens, Kaneki, don't worry. We've all got your back. He isn't allowed near you, and if he continues his behaviour, I won't allow him near the store or the club anymore."

"Thank you," Kaneki said, "but I need to think. I need a minute to think. I'm going to go to bed early tonight I think."

Kaneki excused himself and took down the stairs from D'mitri's penthouse to the dorms below, thinking hard about what he just heard. This man was serious. He really was serious about buying Kaneki. _I'm not some prostitute you pervert..._

Kaneki unlocked the door to his dorm room silently, his bag dropping to the floor with a gentle plop.

He dropped his keys in the bowl on the dresser next to his door, and then proceeded to peel his clothes off for a shower.

"Undressing for little ol' me already? What a pleasant welcome home," a voice said from behind the door, and all Kaneki could get out was a gasp before a 16 gauge syringe was stuck into his throat.

 **A/N: So, what do y'all think? Excited for the next chapter yet?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So because I don't want to spoil anything, I'm gonna write a note at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any of the songs mentioned here in this chapter.**

 **Warning: blood, gore, violence, adult scenes, torture, suggested rape**

* * *

Kaneki stirred and panted raggedly in his sleep. He was sweating badly, and though he could feel he was awake, he felt the sleep paralysis kicking in. His body was stuck, unmoving.

He suddenly felt the air leave his lungs in one swift breath as if someone had literally knocked the wind out of him, and a second later, he was awake and sitting up in bed.

He was met at the wrists with some resistance, and he came to find he wasn't actually in his room, or in a real bed at all. He was laying on a ripped, old, damp mattress, and his hands had been handcuffed to the metal headboard that he assumed had been part of the bed when it was a bed. He also was quick to notice he was just wearing his slacks, an unbuttoned shirt, and a black dress jacket. Why he was dressed like this when he could've sworn he was last in his pajamas, he wasn't sure, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Someone had kidnapped him from his dorm.

He remembered the voice and he remembered the needle, but he couldn't remember much of anything after that...

"So you're awake," the same voice called, and the man Kaneki knew way too well by this point stood before him, cracking his knuckles.

"You," Kaneki growled, "what in the hell do you want from me!? I'm not a slave you can push around and step on, you know. And my friends will be looking for me. They'll know you did it," Kaneki said, but Jason couldn't care less.

"That's what they all say," he sighed regrettibly, "The ones before you, I mean."

"The ones before me..?" Kaneki asked, and he regret it immediately.

"Why, the little ghouls like you that got stuck here with me," Jason answered, and Kaneki froze as he continued, "can't you smell their fear, their desperation, their _rotting flesh_?"

Kaneki turned to the side quickly to retch into the vent next to him. He couldn't keep anything down after that, throwing up until he was just gagging air.

Jason kneeled next to him. "Well, now, I know it's your first day, so I'll let you pass on that one. But so you know for the future, that's not an appropriate reaction and I will not accept weakness from you. Especially since I'll need you to be ready for tonight's event."

Kaneki froze up again. "What event?" he asked slowly, and Jason grinned.

"Oh, you'll see, pet. You'll see."

* * *

"Where the hell is he!? Kaneki!" Zero called, banging on Kaneki's dorm room door. The door was locked, and the only one that had a master key besides D'mitri was Ichigo, but asking the ginger bouncer to unlock a hungover ghoul's door would be like asking to get shoved off a cliff.

"Kaneki! Come on, you gotta come out eventually! I'm not gonna leave until you do!" Zero said, but there was still no answer.

"I swear to God, Kaneki you better be dead..."

"Hey, Zero!" a voice called, and Zero turned to see Kaname jogging up.

"What is it, love? I'm busy," Zero said sweetly, but his partner looked more worried than usual.

"I'm fried," Kaname said, "and I can't remember where I put my keys. I have the backups to your and Kaneki's rooms; Kurosaki trusted me with those keys and if I lost them, he's gonna be so unbelievably pissed at me."

Zero widened his eyes. "Oh god," he said, "you don't think..?"

"What..?" Kaname asked, but he understood.

* * *

"I thought it was strange that he was getting really handsy," Kaname explained to D'mitri, "and I thought he was just some typical, horny asshole trying to do what every typical, horny asshole does. I didn't realize his intention for a private dance was for my keys until I found Zero banging on Kaneki's door with no answer."

D'mitri was silent. "This doesn't necessarily mean that Kaneki was kidnapped by that man who came in here yesterday," Shinji said, "you could've just misplaced or dropped your keys, or maybe Ichigo took them back and forgot to tell you."

Zero shook his head. "Not likely," he interrupted, "because we're vampires. We don't just forget things. Kaname isn't irresponsible like that and neither is Kurosaki. He wouldn't take the keys without telling Kaname. And even if he did, that doesn't explain Kaneki's disappearance."

D'mitri licked his upper lip in thought before he stood to speak.

"Ikari, Nagisa. Find Kurosaki. Ask him if there's any chance he took the keys or if he's seen Kaneki. And when you're done with that, close off Kaneki's room for investigation," he said, "I need to make some calls."

The pair made their way out of the room, and Kaworu, who'd been silent the whole time, muttered under his breath.

"That kid is so dead."

* * *

Kaneki squirmed madly on the mattress, uncomfortably warm in his clothes. Finally, Jason walked in, and the younger ghoul reached out to him desperately.

"Please..." he panted, "I'm dying from this heat. I'm sweating through these clothes and you want me to look good for tonight, right? Turn the air up a little, please?"

Jason looked at him with a blank, emotionless face for a minute before he kicked the fans on. Kaneki sighed in relief as he slowly felt himself cool off, but the relief was short-lived.

"You know," Jason began, "I've been thinking about replacing this old bed. If I did, you think you could help me break it in?"

Kaneki shuddered as he felt Jason's hand run up his thigh through his clothes, but he knew that wasn't the only thing he meant by that. There wasn't just one kind of body fluid stained into the current mattress, and Kaneki wasn't quite sure what he was more afraid of; being raped or being tortured. Or both.

"N-ngh! Wait. Wouldn't you like to see me dance for you first?" he asked, trying to stall as best as he could. Jason looked at him as if unamused.

"I've seen you dance, pet," he said, "and frankly, I'm not impressed. I've seen British schoolgirls pole-dance better than you do."

"B-but that was because..." Y _ou can't say his creepy ass threw you off, dingus. Think of something else._

"Your eyes. They caught me, a-and I just kind of...lost myself," he wasn't entirely lying, but he didn't mean it pleasantly.

Jason seemed to buy it, however, because the next thing Kaneki knew, he was free from the confines of the bed, but still handcuffed from the front.

Kaneki pulled up an old wooden chair nearby for Jason to sit, and the older did just that as Kaneki fiddled with two of the buttons barely holding his shirt together and keeping his chest from being exposed.

"I need music," he said, but Jason wasn't having it.

"The best dancers make their own music and pull their audience into it," he retorted, and Kaneki bit his lip.

Slowly, he started to do a strip tease with his jacket and shirt, and just as slowly, he could feel it. Blue Foundation's Zedd's dead remix of _Eyes on Fire_ played, and the room warped into a private one back at the club. Kaneki left his jacket and shirt on, but kept them open as he yanked the red curtains separating him from Jason apart. He took down the steps one at a time, never breaking eye contact with the older ghoul as he easily slipped his shoes off and undid his belt.

A hand rested on Jason's shoulder and the next thing he knew, Kaneki was straddling his waist. Jason clicked the handcuffs off and allowed Kaneki the freedom to hang one arm over his shoulder and the other on his chest. The younger ghoul then bent backwards carefully, and Jason slipped the jacket off him and onto the floor. Kaneki then whipped back up straight in his lap, messy black strands falling in every which direction as he bit his thumb hard enough to make it bleed. Blood smeared across his bottom lip and cheek, Kaneki then took Jason's hand in his own and forced him to yank his belt off.

Almost against all physics, Kaneki's belt slid off smoothly, and the young ghoul ran his hand through his hair then back to the side, getting a bit of blood in it and smearing a bit more on his left temple, where his prominent ghoul eye had already gone red.

' _More blood_ ,' Kaneki could read the look in Jason's eyes, and his wish was soon granted as Kaneki tilted his head back and clawed his own skin from his neck and collar down to his chest. Blood quickly started to gush from the wounds, and to keep the shirt from getting ruined, Kaneki pulled that off too, tossing it at Jason to temporarily blind the older ghoul as he got back up. It didn't last long however, as Jason yanked the shirt away and tossed it with the jacket. Kaneki sat back down in Jason's lap but faced away from him this time, and he guided Jason's hands to roam his chest as he made quick work of Kaneki's neck with his tongue. Kaneki shuddered at the wet stinging sensation, and the feeling from earlier when he was onstage was back. He wanted to throw up again as Jason played with his bleeding wounds and caused them to quickly clot up, but he fought it as best he could and instead stood up slowly so Jason could help ease the slacks off him and he was down to his Alfani boxers.

 _"I'll seek you out; flay you alive. One more word, and you won't survive-And I'm not scared, of your stolen power; see right through you any hour."_

The final lyrics of the song played as Kaneki wrapped his cuffed hands around the back Jason's neck and slid between his legs, and as the chorus sang the last verse, Kaneki tilted his head back and prepared for the final touch to the dance. It was a move he hadn't had the time to ever master, but he remembered one of the temp maids teaching it to him.

 _"It's a great move to know when you get a customer that wants a little extra," she said as she hiked up her fluffy maid skirt and straddled Kaneki's waist. Kaneki went red._

 _"W-whoa-!" he exclaimed, and the dancer giggled. "Relax," she laughed behind her hand, "I have to teach you somehow."_

 _Gangsta by Kehlani started playing as she slid back in Kaneki's lap until she was almost falling off him, and scared she would, Kaneki gently held her waist. The dancer giggled again and threw her leg over Kaneki's head carefully so she was sitting up with her legs clasped together in his lap._

 _She then slid between his legs and bent down until she was clasping her ankles, and Kaneki nervously adjusted the clip on her back garter slip. The dancer laughed again and sat back in his lap, swinging her opposite leg over him again but his time resting it on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall as she bent backwards as best as she could, her cotton-candy colored hair falling over her shoulders and skimping the ground. Kaneki blushed harder. '_ Damn she's flexible...'

 _Just as he thought she was done, she used her free hand to explore the soft cloth of her maid dress before she shoved it under her skirt and lifted it up, flashing Kaneki her garter belt and slips that were holding up her white socks all the way to her lacy bra, which she slid the straps off of and unclasped it. Her skirt flopped back down as her hand went to removing her bra from under her dress, and she threw it at Kaneki who swatted it and sputtered nervously._

 _"Ack!" he cried out, and the dancer laughed harder. "You are so cute," she said, "you know that?"_

 _Kaneki looked away in embarrassment. "I'm going to have to do that...at one point? How do I make up for the bra part?" he asked, and the dancer tapped his nose. "I'm glad you asked dear," she answered. "You ease your bottoms off, but don't take them off. Never let them see your goods unless they're paying through the ass. Got it, love?"_

 _Kaneki nodded. "By the way, I didn't catch your name," Kaneki said, and the dancer smiled._

 _"Crybaby."_

Kaneki swallowed a bit nervously and began the move. Steadily, he threw Jason's legs apart, sliding between them again to shake his hips but with his back facing the older ghoul this time. He then made his way slowly back up into Jason's lap, swinging his leg and hooking his ankle over Jason's shoulder like Crybaby had taught him. He then bent backwards until the blood rushed to his cheeks, swinging around in a half-circle then coming back up to ease down his boxers and expose his hipbone; regarding what Crybaby had noted, however, he quickly snapped the band of the boxers back up into place.

Then he looked into Jason's hazed red eyes, and he found his moment.

Kaneki suddenly grabbed the handcuffs and flipped his hands around so he could wrap the short chain of the handcuffs tightly around Jason's neck; he jumped behind the older ghoul to keep from risking getting badly hurt. Or worse.

Jason fought him and tried to pull Kaneki closer, but he wouldn't let him. Kaneki used the chair as leverage to hold himself at a safe distance until he felt Jason's body slacken against the chair, and in just a matter of minutes, he was unconscious.

Kaneki didn't waste a second. He untangled the chain and ran straight for the door. The old, rusty doorknob had obviously been tampered with, and the door stuck as if it had been slammed shut so many times that the hinge could no longer properly serve its' purpose. Still, Kaneki yanked hard at it until it gave, and he was out the door before he could blink.

Without looking back or bothering to grab the clothes, Kaneki bolted down the hall past various locked doors until he realized the staircase was missing.

There wasn't a freaking staircase.

It was just a hall with a bunch of rooms.

No windows.

No staircase.

No door.

No exit.

Kaneki's heart sank and lurched into his stomach, and he could feel it burn there as he yanked and banged at each of the doors, trying to see if he couldn't knock one off its' hinges. To his dismay, none of the doors were opening, not without a key. He looked back at the only open door with horror.

He had to go back for the keys and pray one of these rooms had a way out.

Kaneki slowly and carefully snuck back to the room to check if Jason was still unconscious, and he was, but only to the human eye. Knowing there was a chance he was faking it and waiting for Kaneki to come back, Kaneki sunk to his hands and knees and slowly crawled up to the older ghoul before him. He kept still and silent, not even appearing to be breathing as far as Kaneki knew.

Keeping closer to the side so he wouldn't get kicked if this was a farce, Kaneki reached carefully into Jason's left pockets, fishing for the keys.

Nothing.

Kaneki switched to his right pockets, digging until he grabbed hold of them.

Kaneki clasped his fingers tightly around them to keep them from making any noise as he slowly eased his hand out of Jason's pocket, until one of the key bits caught on the inner lining of his pocket, ripping it and jerking him.

Kaneki froze and waited for Jason to wake and very possibly dismember him, but to his surprise, and his relief, the older ghoul remained unconscious.

He wasn't in the clear yet, however.

Kaneki got up and ran for the door again, but this time, he'd forgotten about the fans, and the wind was pushing the door closed.

Kaneki ran to catch the door before it slammed closed, but it was too late. The door not only slammed shut, but the doorknob finally gave and clattered loudly to the floor, creating an echo loud enough to wake the dead.

Much to Kaneki's surprise however, Jason remained unconscious, and the younger ghoul wasted no time in disappearing out the door.

Kaneki's breath came in hard and fast as his heart raced in fear and anticipation. He decided on a random key to reduce the chance of waking Jason with the noise and jammed it into the lock, twisting the handle. The key didn't work to his dismay, but he didn't give up. He moved quickly to the next door and used the same key, but it still didn't work. However, just as he was about to move to the next door, he heard noise coming from inside the room.

Kaneki's heart dropped.

Should he take the chance?

Kaneki wrestled desperately through the keys, trying key after key to see if one would fit that particular lock.

Then he found it.

The door unlocked with a click, and when he opened the door, he was met with the longest set of stairs he'd seen in his life. But he didn't care.

Faster than he could blink, Kaneki started down the stairs, nearly flying down the first and second set, but as he was just about to start the third, a hand caught his wrist and nearly yanked his arm out of its' socket. Kaneki let out a pained yelp, and he didn't fight the grip, but as soon as he turned and caught glimpse of who caught him, his heart lurched into his stomach and his breath caught in his throat.

Kaneki knew he was in trouble.

Jason grabbed Kaneki by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, using just one hand to slowly squeeze the life out of the little ghoul.

Kaneki gasped and hitched his breath, but it wasn't coming in, and the force was making him want to cough violently. Jason wasn't letting go or loosening his grip, however; he was doing very much the opposite. If he kept this up, Kaneki was sure he was going to join the others before him.

Much to his shock, however, Jason let him go only to drag him by the hair back to the room. Kaneki panted and coughed, trying to catch his breath as he felt the harsh, cold concrete of the floor scraping and peeling the skin on his lower back. He knew better than to resist and cause further trouble for himself, and instead, he let Jason throw him onto the bed. The older ghoul then pulled out a lighter, and just as Kaneki thought the man was going to set him on fire like some lunatic, instead, he held the lighter over the chain of the handcuffs and the bedframe, melting the two metals until the fused together.

"This time," he growled, "I'll make sure you can't move from that spot again." He grabbed Kaneki by the throat and forced him towards the still blazing hot metal, burning the younger's cheek and making him scream in pain.

"Now keep still and behave and this won't hurt as bad," he said, and he released Kaneki only to walk out the door.

Kaneki panted heavily, hoping he was gone for good for a while, but Jason came back, and wielding a sledgehammer this time.

"You know, I always thought that sledgehammers were cruel, even for people like me," he said, "but how else am I supposed to keep you from running away, pet? And it's sad to see this happen, too, because I thought you'd rather redeemed yourself with that little dance you did for me. Oh well."

Kaneki's eyes widened and before anything had even happened, his screams filled the room.

* * *

"D'mitri, I'm sorry, I am. This is my fault for trusting anybody with the keys," Ichigo said, "and I will accept full responsibility for everything that's happened. Also if you want me to...pack my stuff and leave, I will."

"No," D'mitri said solemnly. "it's not your fault. It's not anyone's. And I don't want you to leave. You're the best bouncer and caregiver this side of town's ever seen. I could never, ever get rid of you, Ichigo. But I do need you to get Kaneki back. I need you to talk to people. Find out who this "Jason" is. Who he associates with. Where he lives. Who his people are. We're going to fuck him up good and he better not hurt Kaneki in any way, shape or form or I will do twice as much to him."

"Listen, D'mitri, please, you can't let me get away with this. I messed up. It's my fault that Kaneki is probably lying dead or seriously injured somewhere thinking he's never going to see anyone else's face but that prick ghoul's."

D'mitri snapped; "fine! You want to be punished for this!?" He tangled his fingers in Ichigo's strawberry blonde hair and yanked his head back, exposing the soul reaper's neck and so Ichigo could look into his eyes. "If you want this so bad," D'mitri began, "I'll give it to you. But be careful what you wish for. You might get it. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Ichigo stuttered out, still in shock at seeing this side of D'mitri.

The shapeshifter then released him. "Now get out of my sight," he said, and Ichigo was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back. I really feel confident about this one. I feel like this is a book that takes my writing to the next level, and I'd like to continue and see where this goes. I wonder how it'll end...**

 **So obviously, Crybaby is the character Crybaby that Melanie Martinez invented in her songs. Of course, it's her character and all credit goes to her for it, though I've redesigned Crybaby in my own way. She doesn't really have any friends in Melanie's story and no one really likes her, especially after she gets kidnapped and goes insane, but in my version, she's sweet and innocent and a little sassy(despite that she works at a strip club/sex shop) and Kaneki is her best friend(I don't know if I should develop a little romance there. Maybe he likes her and she's not interested, or maybe it's too complicated.). That said, I could get lucky here and have another Daisy, Daisy. Who knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, actually...went over my limit. Oops.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: gore, violence, language, blood, death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its' characters, Bleach or its' characters, or Vampire Knight or its' characters.**

* * *

Kaneki forced his eyes open and as soon as he did, he regret it immediately. None of this had been a dream and he was really stuck wherever Jason had left him. He felt hot tears sting his eyes but he blinked and wiped them away quickly.

He tried to roll over and get up, but an unbelievably sharp pain shooting up his legs stopped him. Then he remembered everything that'd happened.

Kaneki groaned loudly in pain as he sat up to check his wounds, but to his surprise, his legs had been bandaged and set, and his throat was bandaged as well. "A-ack-!" he tried to speak, but instead started coughing violently until he spat up a bit of blood, and he stopped, panting as he stared at the quickly drying blood on the floor. His lungs and chest trembled as he gasped desperately but weakly for breath. He was really going to die here like the other ghouls before him had...

Kaneki didn't move or acknowledge Jason when the older ghoul finally walked into the room, and he didn't bother responding when Jason asked him what he was doing.

"If you think you're going to get away with giving me the cold shoulder all day now, that's not going to happen, because there are way worse things to have happen to you than broken legs, you know," he said, and this time Kaneki looked up at him.

"Thirsty," was all he said, and Jason threw him a water bottle. Kaneki caught it and quickly opened it, swallowing as much as he could before the sour, muddy taste hit him and he stopped, coughing again.

"W-what...what is this..?" He asked, and Jason grinned. "Guess," he answered, and Kaneki gagged. "It tastes like sewer water."

Jason didn't respond but Kaneki saw it all in his reaction, and he retched again. He couldn't hit the vent this time because of the handcuffs, and having it pool by his bedside wasn't a good vacation spot.

Kaneki panted heavily as Jason kneeled next to him. "Hmm," he hummed, "well that's not very sanitary, is it?" He pulled out a pair of pliers; "let me teach you the proper way.

* * *

Kaneki spit up a bit more blood on the cold, hard concrete next to his bed, and his breath came shorter and more desperate than before. His throat felt sore and raspy since Jason had decided it was a good idea to shove pliers into his mouth and rip his tonsils out, and it only made it worse that he had been strangled so hard, he was sure that Jason had busted a vein and he was bleeding out as the minutes passed.

Though time got more difficult to tell since the only light in the entire room came from one bright white camera light in the corner of the room. Whether Jason was recording these torturous moments for his own sick pleasure, or using a security camera to keep an extra eye on the younger ghoul, Kaneki wasn't sure, and he honestly didn't really care.

He felt a burning sensation start suddenly in his nostrils, like an asthma-riddled middle school kid about to run the mile at 7 in the morning. Kaneki knew what that meant, but he didn't want to think there was another reason for him to get to the hospital as quick as possible.

Instead, he decided on staring at the ceiling until his eyes started to sting. Damn water-based body parts...

The large, turquoise-green door swung open suddenly, and Kaneki knew without looking who it was.

"Well," Jason began, "it looks like you're getting moved to a new room." Kaneki looked over at the older ghoul oddly, but it wasn't a joke. His face was straight and serious, and Kaneki sat up as best as he could.

"How do you expect me to move when you broke both my legs and hot-glued me to the bed?" he asked a bit sarcastically, but Jason ignored it.

"I'm going to give you something that will clean and heal you right up," he said, and Kaneki was even more confused this time.

Jason pulled out a small bottle. "This," he said, "this will heal you and strengthen your inner ghoul. This will make you completely inhuman."

* * *

D'mitri rubbed his temples slowly, his eyes closed tightly as he sat on his desk in silence. Izaya and Shizuo stood quietly across from him.

"I don't understand," he said finally, "what do you mean, there's no evidence?"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but from what we've found, there's literally nothing to indicate Kaneki was forced out of the apartment," Shizuo answered, and Izaya stepped in.

"Look, this isn't necessarily a dead end. There could be other clues laying around somewhere and we just haven't looked," he suggested, and the room was silent for another moment.

"Have you thought to check the cameras to see what kind of car he drives? That's a start," Izaya added, and D'mitri looked up blankly at the two.

"No, I haven't..." his voice trailed off; "I think...I think that might be the place to start. Call Shirogane and his team. Tell them that...tell them that I want them on this. Look through everything. And examine the room one more time. You're missing something."

Izaya and Shizuo exchanged silent looks, and then the two were out the door. They knew their leader needed some space.

And did he ever. D'mitri felt confused, and like nothing in his brain worked. His mind was all jumbled up and lost, and he couldn't put anything together. He was doing a 5,000 piece puzzle of the London Bridge and couldn't get even a cloud put together. He felt like he was going to be sick.

* * *

"Now listen good, you fucking inconvenience," Jason growled at Kaneki, "you're going to behave yourself and you're going to act like a proper ghoul. Everyone at this party is on an exclusive guest list, and it's very difficult to get on. Ruin it for me, and you'll pay, you hear me?"

Kaneki muttered incoherently in response as Jason practically walked him down the stairs to the car waiting outside.

"Speak up, you little worm," Jason hissed through grit teeth, and Kaneki let his head roll backwards to look up almost hazily at Jason as he muttered a bit louder. "What in the fuck did you do to me? What was in that shit!?"

Jason smirked. "I didn't do anything to you, and like I told you, that was an aphrodisiac, designed to strengthen your inner ghoul. Make you smell less like a human and more like the monster you are so those other high-status freaks don't try to take you away from me."

"Y-you...what?"

'An aphrodisiac...like...a hormone drug? No wonder he felt so hot and bothered...'

"If you're really feeling that badly, we could still go back and break in that new bed," Jason taunted, "or maybe that chair will do nicely."

Kaneki made a desperate attempt to shake his head and blurt out a 'no', but it barely came out as a whisper and he knew he must honestly look like hell.

They made it out of the building and towards the car one step at a time, until Kaneki noticed a couple walking their direction. Kaneki rolled his head the other direction to try to get their attention and cry out for help, but nothing got past his lips save for a series of squeaks.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" the woman asked, and Jason smiled as politely as he could. "Yeah, he's fine. Had one too many and now I'm just gonna take him home," he answered coolly, but the woman wasn't convinced. "A-are you sure? Are you okay?" she asked Kaneki, but Jason was quick to brush her off. "Yeah, it's his 21st birthday, and he got too excited."

The woman looked at them oddly but the man pressed her to move on. "Well you have a good evening, now," he said.

Kaneki watched the couple walk away and argue over him silently. Tears stung his eyes and he let a few escape this time as hope left his heart. His one chance to get away from this nightmare had just walked off into the night wearing noisy leather-studded boots.

* * *

Keith groaned. "This is so damn boring," he said, and looked over to his teammates. "We should be out there doing something about this mess, not sitting here watching boring surveillance tapes."

"We are doing something," Shiro retorted, " and I would expect that kind of complaining out of Lance, not you."

Lance didn't have the energy to respond, but Keith did it for him. "Are you kidding me, Shiro!? All due respect, this isn't doing anything! Lance has been laying back in his chair staring at the ceiling for an hour, Hunk is watching the live feed from the club downstairs, Pidge is just reprogramming something, and even D'mitri left because he was so bored! What are we even looking for!?"

"That," Shiro suddenly said, and he pointed at the large screen in front of them so the other paladins could see what he was looking at.

"That is what we're looking for."

* * *

Kaneki sat on a black leather couch, still feeling hazy and tired. His body felt hot and the buttoned collar keeping his tie in place was suffocating him as efficiently as Jason had the other day. He was sweating, and bad, despite the room was a comfortable 22 degrees Celsius. He could also feel whatever it was he had ingested thanks to Jason was finally settled in his system that he wasn't acting drunk on hormones anymore, but that didn't mean it completely went away, and he knew the second one of these monstrous bitches got close to him, they'd smell it.

Just as he'd suspected, a young female with stunningly beautiful curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes like something out of a dream or fantasy in a tight but fitting orange cocktail dress sat next to Kaneki, but still distanced enough away from him that she wouldn't make him uncomfortable.

"So, how'd you get stuck here? I mean...you look terribly uncomfortable and I just assumed-"

"Excuse me." Kaneki interrupted the woman and got up quickly to stagger as fast as he could into the bathroom. He could hardly hold it and threw the bathroom door open to enter the nearest stall as he retched into the toilet. He coughed as he hurled the contents of his mostly empty stomach into the bowl, and when he was done, he could hardly hold his weight anymore. He collapsed to his knees next to the toilet, and trying to catch his breath, took a look around the pristine, white bathroom stall. Clear of graffiti, any kind of grime, mold...nothing like what he'd been living through these last few days.

He thought about if he could find himself to sneak out of the party, but he knew he was too weak to make a swift and stealthy exit through the crowd without somebody spotting him and reporting it directly to Jason, who they'd all saw him walk in with. Or would security stop him at it first?

It didn't matter anyhow. Kaneki got up finally and went to splash water in his face, when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo and his signature mask around his neck and eyepatch(though it was only a replica and it didn't feel right) and his hair was gelled back.

Kaneki frowned as he then noticed strands of his hair glistening a bit. He blinked a few times, thinking it was his imagination, but then he knew it was for real.

His hair was turning white.

Kaneki stumbled out of the bathroom with half-wide eyes, and what happened next made him want to hurl again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a well-dressed man said as he tapped his glass lightly with a salad fork. "May I have your attention?"

The room quieted, and the man proceeded to speak. "Thank you all very much for joining us this year. So far, we've had an incredibly successful evening, and I'd like to thank everyone for their contributions with a very special gift."

The man turned to someone standing next to a closed, pastel-blue door, and he nodded to the figure. Swiftly, the door was opened, and dozens of people in ragged clothes sprinted out the doorway. Kaneki backed away in horror as the man announced for the partygoers to "dig in", and he only then realized what sort of party this was.

Screams and crunching sounds were heard as each of the ghouls tackled or trapped a human, devouring them shamelessly.

"That's it! Go on! There's plenty for everyone!" The man cackled, and from a distance, Jason watched Kaneki as he calmly sipped his wine.

Kaneki tried to stay out of the way of the passing people, occasionally getting bumped into as he made his way toward the man, until suddenly, his vision went blurry, and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Kaneki woke drowsily with a groan, glancing around the room. He was in a bed with black sheets and blankets, but he wasn't tied down anymore. All that was in the room besides the bed, however, were the blackout curtains hanging in front of the large sliding glass door next to his bed and an empty bookshelf with a wrapped and taped board that Kaneki could only assume used to be a mirror.

 _'But where...?'_

Kaneki's 'prayers' were soon answered as Jason walked in through the door, but he wasn't alone.

To Kaneki's horror, a familiar silver-haired vampire hunter was dragged in, obviously heavily drugged.

"Since you embarrassed me last night," Jason began, "I'll teach you the hard way to behave."

He threw Zero at Kaneki's feet and pulled out his Bloody Rose. Kaneki froze and immediately hopped to his feet in front of his friend and mentor to defend him.

"Over my dead body," he said sternly, but Jason wasn't phased. In fact, he seemed rather amused, and without hesitation, two bullets flew with vigor out of the chamber and phased through Kaneki, effectively hitting the hunter behind him in the chest and the temple.

"You really think this gun is going to harm you? It was designed to kill vampires," Jason taunted, "and now you need to learn not to disobey me again. Should it come to it, I'm not afraid to mercilessly pluck out every bone in that shapeshifter's body. I'll rather enjoy his screams."

With that, the older ghoul was out the door, and it was locked once more. Kaneki felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, and then he couldn't feel anything anymore. He turned to Zero, and cradled the hunter's body in his arms.

 _Another of his friends torn away from him because of what he is..._

Blood streamed steadily into Kaneki's lap and all over Zero's neck, collar and chest, and Kaneki desperately tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"Zero! Zero, can you hear me? You're gonna be fine, okay? Just wake up and look at me. Please. Please...I'll get you help. I'll give you my blood. Come on...please..." Kaneki pleaded, but the hunter wasn't responding.

 _This was way too much blood..._

 _'I've killed ghouls and animals a-and...this is too much blood...so much blood...too much blood...'_

"No! Damn it! Stop bleeding!" Kaneki pointlessly applied pressure to Zero's wounds to stop the bleeding, but he knew, as soon as there wasn't any sort of groan of pain from having his wounds pressed...

 _"Fuck, this hurts like hell," Zero said through deep, ragged breaths as Kaneki quickly cleaned the hunter's wound. "I forgot how much it fucking hurts to get shot."_

 _"That's what we get for taking a break to study, right?" Kaneki joused, and Zero started to snort sarcastically, but hot, searing pain shot through his back._

 _"Fuck-!" he swore loudly, and Kaneki cleaned up the last of the debris from Zero's gunshot wound to his back abdomen._

 _Zero relaxed a bit from the relief and hung his arms over the edge of the cold, metal table he was laying stomach-flat on. "Please put some Aloe Vera on that when you're done," he said, his voice coming muffled from having his cheek resting against his forearm. "Otherwise it's gonna burn and itch like hell for the next month."_

 _"Nobody ever really tells you how much of a pain it is to get shot, huh?" Kaneki asked, but Zero was quiet for a moment._

 _"No, actually. They don't," he finally said, "You don't just get shot then once the bullet's out you're clear. There's weeks of irritation and pain and discomfort and itching so bad you want to sear your skin with that damn thing they use to brand cows."_

 _"A branding iron?"_

 _"Yeah, watch it, Sasaki. Mock me and I'll brand you."_

 _"Okay, very funny. You realize that was a whole different actor, right? That amnesia jargon was nothing but bullock to entertain the fans."_

 _"Well-"_

 _"Okay, now I'm going to extract the bullet. I used a lighter to sterilize the knife so it's extremely hot and it's going to burn like hell, okay? But just remember that afterwards, you're getting to taste ghoul blood and it'll all be worth it," Kaneki said, and Zero grit his teeth. "It better be," he bit harshly, and he suddenly let out a half-scream as Kaneki jerked the knife into Zero's wound._

 _"Do you know how to remove a fucking bullet or not, damn it!?" Zero hissed, but Kaneki ignored him._

 _"Uh-oh," he muttered, and Zero tried to turn to face the ghoul._

 _"What?"_

 _"Uhm...the bullets in that gun were, uh..."_

 _"Fuck, Sasaki, spit it out."_

 _"They were explosive ammo."_

 _"Uh oh."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Kaneki set the knife down and bit his lip. 'Now what?'_

 _Kaneki dumped sanitizer over both his hands quickly and shook them in attempt to dry them. "I'm sorry, Zero, it's not personal."_

 _"What the hell are you-FUCK!" Zero screamed out as Kaneki eased two fingers into Zero's wound and pulled out the fragments a few pieces at a time._

 _'I'm so sorry Zero...'_

"I'm so sorry Zero," Kaneki said to the pale, stiff corpse. "I really truly am. This is all my fault. If it hadn't been for me, you'd be cuddling with Kaname in front of a fire right now...being your usual, sarcastic, asshole self."

Kaneki gently started to wipe the hunter's neck and face clean of blood, when he noticed something rather strange on the hunter's neck.

 _'What..?'_

* * *

"Kaname! Kaname-dammit-have you seen Bloody Rose!?" Zero shouted up the stairs of the large dorm, but the pureblood was unresponsive. Zero groaned and took up the stairs to their shared room, where the brunette was still sleeping.

"Kaname, this is serious. Please wake up. Bloody Rose is missing, and we have to open today. I can't go on without her. Come on."

Kaname rolled over lazily and stretched on the white-sheeted bed like a cat. "Mmmm...you should stop stressing so hard and come sleep with me in this amazing bed," he yawned, but Zero wasn't in the mood.

"I'm serious, Kana, and I'm going to get extremely pissed if you don't help me. Have you seen Bloody Rose? I can't find her anywhere. I think somebody might've taken her," he said, and Kaname sat upright in the bed.

"Are you sure you didn't just misplace her, love?" Kaname asked gently, but before Zero could answer, Seiren was at the door. Kaname looked at her shocked and confused; she never entered his room without knocking first.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. Forgive me, but...it's urgent. Somebody's here for Kiryu-san," she said, and Zero and Kaname were out the door faster than they could blink.

"We're not open yet, gentlemen, I'm afraid you'll have to come back during store hours," Ichigo said calmly to the tall men in overcoats standing at the door.

"We have a warrant for Kiryu Zero's arrest, and we're not afraid to take any of you others down with him if you decide to intervene," one said, and Ichigo was about to open his mouth to respond when Zero and Kaname walked in.

"I'm Kiryu Zero," Zero said, "can I help you with something?"

One of the men grabbed Zero and turned him around, cuffing him swiftly as the other spoke.

"Kiryu Zero, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of..."

The men's words were unheeded as Zero, Ichigo and Kaname all three began to protest.

D'mitri walked in casually and addressed the men.

"Any particular reason you kind gentlemen feel the need to come into my business and arrest one of my employees and students?" he asked, and the man cuffing Zero lifted a piece of paper.

"This is a warrant for Kiryu's arrest," he said, "we found his gun in a dumpster behind an abandoned hospital along with bloody clothing and traces of his and the victim's DNA and a room nearby the exit to the dumpster splattered in blood. Not to mention we have a witness placing Zero at the crime scene last night shortly after the victim was reported missing."

"Listen, gentlemen. I don't think you want to make this mistake, and it's clearly a large one. Kiryu was working last night privately with a customer. We have him clocked in all night with three breaks and during all three he was out back monitored by security cameras. I can assure you that he is innocent and you need to facts-check yourselves before you delve any further into this," D'mitri warned, but the men ignored him and took Zero to the Dodge Challenger waiting outside.

Kaname tried to go after Zero, but D'mitri stopped him. "No," he said, "if they want to play that game, then we'll play along with them. Zero'll be fine. Nobody's going to mess with him and he can hold his own if they do. I need your help elsewhere."

Kaname nodded and followed D'mitri like a puppy up the stairs of the back of the store to the dorms. "What exactly did you need help with?" He asked, and D'mitri led Kaname into his office to reveal dozens of holographic pages open and floating in midair in front of them. "This," D'mitri answered with a grin, "this, as you may be wondering, is all the security footage around the building. That-" he pointed at one screen in particular that looked blurred and as if it were frozen in time, "-is what we've been looking for all this time."

Kaname blinked. "Is that...?"

"Yup. We got him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know one thing that helps my writing is staring at the numerous posters I have in my room. Like, since I'm obviously writing about Tokyo Ghoul, I'm facing my Tokyo Ghoul poster. So...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: violence, gore, language, blood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its' characters, or Vampire Knight or its' characters.**

* * *

Kaneki sniffled weakly as he was able to easily wipe away the tattoo from the neck of the dead body in his arms. _'So this wasn't Zero...which means...there's a chance Zero's safe...'_

He dropped the body, feeling sorry for whoever this person was and for their family, but there was no need for him to keep in contact with the already-quickly decaying body. He knew how these things worked; with vampires, their bodies deteriorated differently than that of humans.

 _"Hey, listen to me carefully, okay?" Zero whispered to the student next to him dressed completely in black, and Kaneki nodded._

 _"These creatures, they're not human," he began, "they used to be, but now they're just demons waiting to die from blood overdose."_

 _"They can die from blood overdose?" Kaneki asked, and Zero held a hand up. "Let me explain._

 _"See, when you have a case like me, and they used to be human, it's usually because there are pig-pounding dickhead purebloods use their saliva to force kids like me into slavery. What happens when you have a vampire that's not been trained from birth on how to control their hunger, is they become like drug addicts. And like there's drug overdoses, you can overdose from blood. More specifically, you can overdose from the side effects. Drinking blood for vampires is one of the most intimate acts, or it can be one of the most vicious acts. It causes multiple things to happen; one, you get a massive release of endorphins, plus any additional release of whatever the person you're drinking from is feeling. Like if they're tired, you can melatonin. Two, you become stronger. It's like PCP or coccaine. It gives you such a high that makes you believe you are momentarily invincible, and especially for my kind. It just really makes them want more and more, and that's three: you do eventually go crazy. I got lucky. I have a pureblooded partner, and one strong enough to keep me alive and sated for longer than I normally would without him. He keeps the pain away. Now, that being said, these bastards are crazy as hell. They will not let anything stop them from getting what they want, and they don't know anything except the fact that they crave blood and need it to survive. So, when you see one, if I can't shoot it or kill it for whatever reason, take Bloody Rose and shoot them twice. Once in the head and once in the heart. Got it?"_

 _Kaneki looked down at Zero's hand. As the hunter was speaking, he had cut his arm with an anti-vampire weapon and was handing over Bloody Rose to the ghoul. "Take her. Let her do all the work. She's alive, and she's charmed. She'll do what you want as long as you don't fight her or force her. Now put your finger on the trigger and shoot the incoming Level E. He's 500 meters out and closing," Zero said through grit teeth. Getting anti-vampire poison in his system hurt more than he remembered. This was happening a lot lately._

 _"250 meters," he said, and Kaneki stood up from behind the overturned desk in the broken-down classroom of the abandoned school they'd been hiding in. "75 meters. 45 meters. 25 meters. Get ready."_

 _A bloody, twisted, zombie-like figure hobbled into view; he seemed to have gotten into a nasty fight with someone and lost, because he was limping and couldn't move as fast as other Level E's could, but he was still fast. He'd smelled Zero's blood, and Kaneki knew it was up to him to protect his mentor and keep them both safe, since Zero was injured and couldn't._

 _But could he really do it...?_

 _Zero called out to him. "Sasaki! Pull the trigger, now! Aim for just below the chest; the recoil will shoot your hand up! Once he's down, sink one into his temple!" he shouted over the creature's roaring, but Kaneki blanked out. The Level E hopped on the desk and scared Kaneki enough to make him fall back to the ground and Bloody Rose went skidding out of his reach. But the Level E didn't want anything to do with Kaneki. Yet._

 _His attention went to the currently bleeding hunter beside Kaneki, and his blood smelled so deliciously sweet. The thick, red liquid trickled from Zero's arm and dripped onto the ground, creating a puddle. Zero was already looking a bit sickly as the hunter poison wasn't allowing the wound to heal, and he'd accidentally cut too deep. Zero pulled the knife back out and pointed it at the creature, baring his fangs. "Come at me, bitch," he growled, and the Level E was amused. "Gonna kill me with that, 'D? And how does your blood smell so amazing? Oh, I'm going to devour you."_

 _"Kaneki! Bloody Rose! Kill him!" Zero shouted as the Level E lunged at him, and the two fought each other, tossing to pin the other to the ground securely. Kaneki fumbled quickly to grab Bloody Rose and pointed it at the two, quickly firing. He froze in horror when he heard a familiar voice snap at him._

 _"Ow!" Zero growled, glaring back at Kaneki. The ghoul had shot him in the back of his thigh, and he knew an artery'd been hit as soon as he could feel something warm and wet drawing a trail down the back of his leg._

 _Kaneki shot again, but the bullet ricocheted off the chalkboard and missed hitting Zero again. "Stop fucking dicking around, Sasaki! I told you, let her do the work! Breathe out through your nose and squeeze the trigger!"_

 _Zero turned his head for a split second as he spoke, but it was a second too long. The Level E took hold of the knife and eased it out of Zero's bad hand to turn it on him. Faster than he could blink, Zero heard a splicing sound, and blood collected in his mouth as he stared down at the knife buried deep in his chest. He didn't stop fighting the vampire, but his grip grew weaker as he lost more and more blood, which the Level E happily sucked and lapped at from his arm and chest._

 _"Kaneki," Zero panted, "I'm gonna die here if you don't kill this vampire. Do you understand? This isn't a joke. This isn't training. I'm going to die. So get your fucking shit together and kill this damn bastard."_

 _"Ouch, that hurts," the Level E retorted sarcastically, and he began to say something else when a two bullets tore through his chest and left eye. The vampire fell over, dead before he hit the ground, and Zero let out a groan he didn't know he'd been holding._

 _"I swear to God you can sure pick them," Zero said, and when he saw the ghoul begin to assess his wounds and ready the antidote, he was smiling. Zero gave him an odd look. "What are you grinning like a schoolgirl for?" he asked, and Kaneki looked into Zero's eyes._

 _"You just called me Kaneki."_

 _Kaneki watched the Level E's body rot rather quickly as Zero drank his blood from his wrist quietly. It was almost sad how these people ended up the way they did. He couldn't imagine Zero being in that situation, but Zero was one of them anyway, wasn't he? Would Kaneki himself be the one to kill Zero when his time came, and that's why the hunter was teaching him now? He guessed he should be grateful that Zero picked him to do it, but he didn't want to think about losing one of his only friends left like that. And just watching his body rot and turn into nothing but dust in the wind? With nothing left to even bury but pictures and clothes?_

 _"Hey. Don't take it so hard. That'll be me one day. Remember, you gotta be ruthless. No remorse. It''ll get easier, okay?" Zero said, but Kaneki believed him. Hmm. Easier. Does it get easier really? It's because you get used to the killing, right? Not that it has anything to do with the actual killing part getting easier, but the reason it gets easier to kill these creatures, ghouls, or even people is because when you're subject to the same trauma over and over, it eventually becomes such a second nature that it gets as simple and natural as breathing. To be able to pull the trigger without blinking...that's the dream, isn't it? Ending lives as quick as the speed of sound?_

Kaneki looked up at the ceiling. And since Jason had killed other ghouls before, Kaneki would be a breeze, because he's been, as they would call it, desensitized.

* * *

"You're old enough to dance on a stage, you slut! She's not old enough to get her driver's license! You should know better than to seduce a child!" A man shouted in Haru's face, obviously frustrated, stressed, and upset. Haru didn't seem phased in the slightest. He just responded in his normal calm tone.

"Look, sir, if you keep acting like this, I'm going to have to call security and have you and your daughter thrown out, because the fact of the matter is she's a minor and she broke in through the back and came to my dorm. I assumed she was just a typical customer wanting what typical female customers like her do. And, as far as you know, I'm not old enough to dance on a stage of any kind, so why don't you just walk out the front door and forget this happened and maybe our private security won't drag your screaming, fat ass out that front door themselves while you have a needle hanging out your ass pumped full of Diazepam," he said, and the man was quiet. The daughter had been silent the whole arguement, either rolling her eyes or flipping her twin french tails over her shoulders.

"And you," Haru continued, pointing at the girl, "I catch you wandering near here again and I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering. And they won't try you as a child, regardless if you're 17 or 13. Got it? Now out. Both of you."

Haru walked around the man and his daughter, leaving the man in shock and the daughter to scoff and roll her eyes again. He took up the back stairs to the dorms, and as he walked down the bright, white hallway, he noticed one of the doors open. Upon further inspection, he saw Kaito and Gakupo hard at work on a single brunette woman no older than 24. "Yo, close the door if you're working," he called, and as he shut the door himself, Kaito teased, "always room for one more when you want to stop pretending you're such a twaddling prude!"

"What does that even mean?" Haru muttered to himself as he continued walking, and he came across D'mitri's office. It'd already been over three weeks since Kaneki had disappeared, and the lead that he thought he'd found on the security cameras turned out to be a private driving company that refused to release information about their drivers or their customers.

Haru knocked softly. "Hey-Lieutenant? Are you doing alright?" he asked through the door, and the soft click of the door lock told him the shapeshifter wanted to speak in private.

The blue-haired swimmer entered the room slowly and closed the door quietly behind him. He could see a dirty blonde head sticking up halfway from over the white couch in the livingroom, and he walked over to the figure.

"Oh, hey Mizuki," Haru whispered as he recognized the dirty blonde bodyguard with a sleeping D'mitri in his lap. "Sorry, I thought you were Lieutenant. Is he okay..?"

Mizuki shrugged. "He seems to be taking this harder than anyone else," he whispered back, and Haru looked down at the shapeshifter. He looked peaceful and happy when asleep, almost like if you woke him in any way other than a gentle kiss, it'd be almost illegal. "Looks less intimidating in his sleep, doesn't he?" Haru asked, and Mizuki snorted the coffee he'd been attempting to drink. He set the glass down quickly and held his breath to keep from coughing all over the sleeping form in his arms and lap or waking him with his movements. He nodded in agreement with Haru, and was about to say something more when another of D'mitri's bodyguards walked into the room.

"I'll take him," Seiji said, "he needs to sleep in his own bed in his room. I'll keep watch to make sure he's safe and gets a good night's sleep. You should too, Mizuki." The black-haired bodyguard picked the shapeshifter up as gently as he could, relieving Mizuki of the weight keeping him from moving. Haru watched quietly as Seiji carried D'mitri into his room and closed the door silently. "Aaah, my leg is asleep," Mizuki groaned, and he sighed. "Don't stress too much. Seiji cares too much about Lieutenant to let him destroy himself over this. Everything will be fine," he said, and Haru nodded. "R-right," he stuttered, but he didn't mean to.

"Yeah. Just get some sleep, Nanase."

* * *

Kaneki gasped and jolted awake, heart racing. He couldn't remember what caused him to jump like that, but it must've been bad if his heart was beating that hard. He breathed slowly and carefully, trying to calm himself. He stared down at the checkered floor covering as far as he could see until he hit shadows. A light shone brightly and painfully onto him, lighting a small circle around him to he could see that he was chained to a chair in the middle of a room, with clothes he hadn't remembered coming with. His pants were white and ripped at the knees, and his shirt was high-collared but ripped partially at the collar and at the sleeves to make it short-sleeved.

He looked around curiously, and he caught glance of a puddle of water nearby. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and was horrified to find he didn't recognize himself.

His hair was fully white this time, his ghoul eye was prominent and glowing brightly, and his face was dirty and covered in blood smudges or...other smudges. He knew Jason had drugged him and made him forget most of what had happened the past couple weeks since the party, but he remembered bits and pieces of what had been done...he didn't want to think about that right now.

Jason walked up casually, a grin spread across his face. "Do you know what day is coming, , my dear pet?" he asked, but Kaneki didn't respond.

"Well, then, I'll tell you," he said, "it's the official anniversary of your being here. It's been nearly a month, pet. Aren't you excited?"

Excited? Hardly.

"I think we should celebrate. And what better way to celebrate than a surprise party?" Jason asked, "I think you'll find it rather-shocking."

Kaneki looked up at the older ghoul to see what he was talking about, and was confused when he saw an old-looking machine with what looked like a wireless stethoscope with two cottonballs attached to it. Then he knew. How could it have taken him so long to realize?

Kaneki shook his head rapidly, squirming in the chair to no avail. "No. No! No!" he started to scream as loud as he could, but quickly stopped to pant heavily as Jason got closer. The older ghoul pulled out a scalpel and cut two 'x's on either side of the younger's temples, and used the red liquid seeping through as prepping gel.

"You know, this was a common treatment for whatever ailed the mentally ill back in the fifties," Jason said as he rested the headset; the blood seeping from his wounds secured to the cottonballs and kept the headset in place better than anticipated. "It was so popular, and worked so efficiently, in fact, that experts reported it was too effective. Too much exposure to too high a setting for long periods of time cause brain damage so bad, the patients brains' literally melted."

Kaneki grit his teeth and fought his restraints as hard as he could, until Jason gagged him with a bandanna. "For your screams, of course," he said, "cause this is going to hurt. And while this asylum is abandoned and no one is ever going to hear you from the intense pain you're about to experience, your voice carries, and I really would like to keep my hearing."

Kaneki tensed up and desperately looked for something rubber near him, when he realized everything he was bound with and sitting on was metal. He closed his eyes tightly and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Hey, hey hey," Jason mock-comforted him, cupping his cheek. "No tears, love. This is special. We're just preparing you for the anniversary night. Now, do try to keep still, because I would hate to have this flimsy old headset fall off or electrocute you to death. That would end our fun way too soon."

Jason stood again and set the dial to the first level. Kaneki closed his eyes tightly and screamed softly, muffled through the bandanna as he felt the most intense vibrations shoot from his head down his spine like a headache gone rogue, and the sensations bounced down from his feet back up his body to carry in the chains holding his hands securely behind his back. Jason turned the dial back down to zero, and Kaneki panted heavily, twitching from the little electric shocks still shooting through his body.

"That was a one," Jason said calmly, "let's see what happens when I set it up to a five."

He switched the dial up to a quarter ways, and this time, Kaneki could feel his body half-seizing as the vibrations intensified, shaking him down until he nearly lost consciousness. He screamed harder through the gag, carrying a bit through the hall until finally the light above them burst from the pressure. Jason turned the dial back down to zero and Kaneki's body went slack against the chair, but he wasn't quite unconscious yet. He twitched and shook harder from the fissures the metal around his wrists and ankles were carrying through his body still as Jason switched out the light.

Kaneki glanced wearily at the blurry figure walking back to him, and the gag was removed presently. Kaneki panted softly, gasping occasionally at the searing pain he felt still shooting through his body. He felt like he'd been stabbed by thousands of needles all over his body all at once, but it was as if they were being removed then restuck then removed and restuck again, as fast as he could blink.

Jason removed the headset and noticed the large red sear marks where the cottonballs had been sitting, and his skin appeared to be still smoking. Jason smirked. "Don't worry. We'll get you used to a seven or an eight by the anniversary mark."

* * *

Kaneki blinked sleepily, dead-tired and ready to just pass out and sleep for eternity. One thing was keeping him from doing such, however, and that was the fact that he was sitting uncomfortably in a chair with a rotting body at his feet, and it didn't exactly smell like roses. Jason had left the body of that vampire at his feet to tease him with the idea that any of his friends weren't safe, and he hated it.

Finally, he was given an excuse to hold his own and stay awake. Jason walked back into the room, holding something behind his back. "I've been working on something, you know? Something I hope will really help you delve further into your pain system and feel more fully and deeply. I call it, the chilopoda of the subphylum Myriapoda, or, as you know it, a centipede. Mind if I test it out right away?" he asked, knowing Kaneki wouldn't be able to respond to him.

The younger ghoul just glanced over in the direction of his voice, not really bothering to attempt to say anything. He couldn't fully understand what Jason had really even asked him, or even that a question had been raised. He just knew he was incredibly tired and his body hurt.

Before he knew what was happening, something small and squishy and wet tickled his ear, and he jumped at the sensation, now more awake. Jason held up a centipede with a set of pliers, intent on letting it nest inside Kaneki's head.

Kaneki screamed and fought mirthlessly as the small creature got closer and was able to successfully wiggle its' way around as Jason held Kaneki's jaw still.

 _"It takes a special kind of freak to be able to do this sort of thing, you know," Haise said as he wiped his face clean of the sticky sugary excuse for blood they made in Hollywood. "Those guys that stay up all night writing gory torture scenes like what you just saw me do? That takes a one-of-a-kind sick fuck to be able to write something like that. Can you imagine how disturbed writers for horror movies are? And our writer, Sui? Total psychopath."_

 _Haise burst out laughing after he saw the look on Kaneki's face. "I'm kidding, of course," he assured the younger ghoul, "although, I'm not lying. But you have to be just as disturbed to act those scenes out, despite whether or not you're the victim."_

 _"You're nothing like me," Kaneki said, "and I don't know how you came to play the part of my older self. They should've just waited for me to get older."_

 _Haise's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, kid. I know I'm not ideal choice for...whatever it is you're going through. I'm just an actor. But look, unlike you, I was born a ghoul. I had no other choice. I knew no other life than the one where I was doomed to be a freak and a monster to gawk at for as long as I lived. Then when this opportunity came along...do you know how long I practiced changing just one eye to go ghoul? Then when I finally got the part, I realized I had the two backwards and had to start all over. My point is, be glad you're not actually me. Yet."_

* * *

 **A/N: I hit 4,000 words way too fast. To make up, I did put some rather intense torture stuff in there. And yes, I do realize that what Haise is saying above is ironic because I'm a horror writer; I added that to see if anyone got it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've decided I'm gonna make sure this doesn't turn into a long mess and end it before it gets too long. So it's gonna end here, which means get ready to be disappointed. It's gonna be okay though, cause they're coming out with a live action and a third season to Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Also, there is a point in the book where Kaneki talks in Japanese. I translated it, so don't worry, but also, if anyone that speaks Japanese catches any mistakes, let me know. I don't have a Japanese friend to help me translate anymore so I'm going in blind here.**

 **And I feel like you guys should know...there is some smut in here and although it isn't my first time writing it, it'll be my first time publishing it for the public eye to view at their own discretion. So, godspeed and good luck.**

 **On to the book.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: gore, violence, language, blood, rape, adult situations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its' characters, Bleach or its' characters, Gree or its' characters, Durarara or its' characters, InuxBoku SS or its' characters, or Final Fantasy or its' characters.**

* * *

"Come on, Lieutenant, you gotta eat something," Seiji said softly, but the shapeshifter didn't respond. They were in his room, Seiji sitting at the foot of his bed indian style as that was the only place for him to sit since D'mitri wanted to be a lump and take up the whole queen. "Okay, that was a bad choice of words. Science experiments probably don't need to eat, and being you're a shapeshifter, you probably don't need much of anything, but you have to eat something anyway or everyone else is going to worry. Please? I'll bring it to you," Seiji added, but D'mitri continued to refuse to respond. Seiji sighed. "I gotta go. I have duties and class. I'll send Subaru in, okay?"

Seiji got up to leave, but he found himself suddenly stuck. A hand poking out from under the sheets had clasped his wrist tightly, keeping him from leaving for moving much for that matter. Seiji smiled softly. "Alright, but just a few more-"

Suddenly, a girl with long black and purple hair in a white shirt and black, high-waisted skirt burst into the room. "Hannah!" Seiji frowned, "what is it?"

"Lieutenant, you gotta come outside. It's Kaneki-kun," she said, and before either of them could even realize he was gone, D'mitri was down the stairs and out the door where a crowd had gathered just outside the club doors, and a car screeched to a halt. A black glove and sleeve popped out to shove a figure out the door, and then the car disappeared down the street. "Follow that car!" D'mitri shouted at Celty, who'd already been on her bike and ready to go after it. Her engine roared to life and she was off after the vehicle as D'mitri bolted to the figure.

"Back up! Everyone back the fuck up or I'll have you all arrested for loitering!" Ichigo shouted at the crowd and D'mitri was first to be at Kaneki's side. The ghoul looked like absolute hell, and he was wearing dirty, shredded clothing. Everything from blood to dirt covered his body, and D'mitri was in horror when he saw Kaneki was still bleeding from an injury behind his ear. D'mitri quickly checked him for other wounds, and found red and purple bruising on his temples and around his wrists and ankles.

"Is somebody a doctor!? I need a medic!" D'mitri shouted into the crowd, and two men and a woman emerged from the crowd to help.

* * *

Kaneki woke a bit dizzy and short of breath, but was a bit shocked when he realized he was laying down. He wasn't handcuffed anymore, or chained, or anything, and he was laying in his own bed in his room. What happened?

He looked over at the bleach blonde woman next to him casually flipping through a magazine. "Oh, ohayo, Azaelea. Watashiwa ikutsu ka no mizu? Water? I'm thirsty," he asked, and Azealea let out an 'oh' as she set down her magazine. She brought him back a glass of water with a straw and the two started to talk, mostly about what Kaneki missed while he was gone.

"Kaneki," a voice called from the door as the person knocked, "can I come in?"

Azealea let D'mitri in and Kaneki sat up. "What's up, Lieutenant?" he asked, but the shapeshifter was quiet. He didn't recognize the ghoul laying before him in Kaneki's bed. His hair was completely frosted over and his nails were black as ebony; despite he definitely looked better than when D'mitri saw him on the curb, he still didn't look the same.

 _'It's Marie Antionette Syndrome. It's not dyed. It's not painted. He's really messed up...'_

"I..." D'mitri began to speak, but he couldn't get past the way Kaneki looked, so he just went straight for it. "How are you feeling?" he asked, "still hurting?"

"No," Kaneki lied, "I feel fine. A bit queasy, but fine. Azealea says I'll be up and walking in just a few days. She wants me to rest a while first though. She said they found something-" he stopped to feel at the back of his neck behind his ear where he had a few stitches. He couldn't remember how to got there, but he apparently had been injured there.

Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't remember much of anything that had happened to him when...he couldn't remember...what happened?

"Hey, uh, what happened to me?" He asked, and D'mitri frowned. "You don't remember? You were kidnapped by Jason, that ghoul that came in and wouldn't leave you alone. Are you sure you're okay?" D'mitri said, but Kaneki didn't answer him right away. He exchanged a few words in Japanese instead, and after Azealea took his temperature, he answered D'mitri again. "Actually, Lieutenant, could we talk about this later? I don't feel that well all of a sudden," he said, and D'mitri blinked. "Oh. Okay. Just...you know where to find me when you're feeling better."

D'mitri left the room silently, and Kaneki rolled over to his side in his bed.

 _'Why can't I remember anything?'_

* * *

Kaneki woke up with a start, sitting up abruptly in his bed. It had been a week and a half since he'd been back, and this was the fourth night in a row that he'd woken up like that from a nightmare. What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy?

That was a dumb question.

Kaneki got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink as quietly as he could so as not to wake his roommate. Ayato was never usually home during the night, but this time, he'd decided to be normal for one night and get some sleep in his practically empty room, and he could be very particular about any noise whatsoever when he was sleeping.

This time it was inevitable, however, as Ayato had conked out on the dinner table in the kitchen over an open textbook and notebook. Kaneki sighed through his nose.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, not expecting anyone to appear and talk to him as soon as he turned around. "Jesus, you scared me," Kaneki whispered to Touka, who was now standing in front of him and watching Ayato sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "that you had come back, I mean?"

"Don't take it personally, Touka, but I couldn't walk for days. I haven't been to classes yet either. And I've been avoiding D'mitri," he scoffed, but Touka wasn't having it.

"You could've called, texted, something, you know? I worry about you."

"Don't. Please. I can't...I can't do this right now. I'm not...I can't. I can't. Please go away."

"No! You don't get to tell me to just go away! No!"

"Shh, you're gonna wake up your-"

"Too late." Ayato got up and stretched, like a cat waking up from a nap, and he sighed. "I don't like to admit it, but she's right you know. You could've said something," he added. "We're your people. Your outside friends aren't really your friends. You think if you and someone from his group were hanging off a cliff, he'd save you? No. We're all each other's got. You have to talk to us."

"I can't!" Kaneki snapped. "I can't! I can't because I can't explain what happened! I don't know what happened! I don't remember ever even being kidnapped! I just...there's this big black blank space from when I was performing to now and it's frustrating enough that that's there without everyone down my back about what happened! I feel fine, and I know mentally, if I can't remember, that I'm not fine, but I feel fine! So stop treating me like I'm some delicate flower or a piece of glass! I'm not going to break!"

Touka snapped back. "Fine. You want to be treated like a regular person and not like someone who's been through gut-wrenching trauma!? Then we'll treat you like a regular person!" She punched Kaneki across the jaw as she spoke, and Ayato and Kaneki both were in shock.

"What the fuck, sis!?" Ayato shouted, but Kaneki spoke up. "Don't worry about it, Ayato. Just go to bed," he said, his gaze on the ground. Ayato started to protest when Kaneki snapped again. "Get out!" he yelled, and the shocked ghoul raised his hands, then exited the room.

"I don't know what you want. I told you I don't remember anything. I don't want to talk to anyone. As soon as I know something, I'll tell you. You'll be the first to know. Until then, get back to your room and leave me alone," Kaneki said calmly, but there was obvious venom in his words. Touka couldn't respond; she turned sharply and went back to her room, slamming the door shut for good measure.

Kaneki sighed and opened the water bottle in his hand, but as soon as the water touched his lips, he felt a small zap and swore softly to himself. Then he woke up.

The water bottle in his hand dropped to the ground, exploding and spilling water all over the tile floor as Kaneki ran his hands through his hair. It all hit him so hard and so fast; flashes of images and memories danced wildly in front of his eyes like a computer screen.

The electrocution...the broken legs...the pliers, the chair, the room...screaming...so much screaming...

Kaneki unconsciously screamed and clawed at his shock wounds on his temples.

 _"It's time, pet. Now would you kindly kill that shapeshifter?"_

Kaneki blinked a few times, but he complied with the voice. He felt like he was dreaming, and like he had no control over his body, but he liked it. He didn't understand this feeling he was getting, and he wasn't trapped, but he couldn't really emotionally feel anything anymore. It was like he was back fresh from a lobotomy, and as he pulled the chef's knife from the knife set in the kitchen, Ayato and Touka both rushed back out to see why he'd screamed.

Touka cupped Kaneki's cheeks and inspected him carefully. "What's gonig on!? What happened!? Are you-" she asked, but was cut off by a slicing sound. She coughed out a bit of blood as Kaneki pulled the knife out from where he'd stabbed and twisted the knife in her upper abdomen, and Ayato caught his sister before she could hit the ground.

"What the fuck, dude!? What's gotten into you!?" he growled at Kaneki, but the ghoul didn't respond. Instead, he slit Ayato's throat as hard as he could, knowing that the deeper he went, the harder and slower Ayato'd heal.

Ayato grabbed his throat and gasped softly, then he was on the floor in a pool of his and his sister's collective blood. Kaneki stepped over the two, and made his way to the door. A small smirk formed on his lips as he looked down at the blood that had spattered onto his clothes, and in that moment, he could only think about one thing.

D'mitri was going to die tonight.

* * *

D'mitri went through each of the photos carefully. There was something that they missed, he could feel it. Something didn't seem right.

That incision on Kaneki's neck behind his ear was too wide for the actual chip they'd found inside his skull, and even then, the chip was fake, a piece of decorative plastic. It didn't make any sense, and it more than likely meant that there was a real ADI lodged somewhere deep into Kaneki's skull.

D'mitri flipped through the photos again, but he was yanked back into reality when there was a sudden knock at his door. "Come in," D'mitri called, and he was a bit surprised and confused when he saw Kaneki standing in the doorway through the now-cracked door.

"Oh, hey, Kaneki," he began, "what's up?" The ghoul didn't respond, and D'mitri grew worried when he took notice of the blood on Kaneki's clothing. "Oh my god," he said, "is that your blood? What happened? Are you okay?"

The ghoul continued to refuse to respond, instead taking one step further into the room and revealing the knife in his hand, which the door had previously been hiding. D'mitri froze up and took a step back. "What's going on, Kaneki? Talk to me. I can only help you if you talk to me," D'mitri spoke as softly and calmly as he could, and then his eyes darted over to his charging cell phone on the floor in the corner, but Kaneki wasn't stupid. He saw the shapeshifter's gaze avert to the device, and he lunged at D'mitri, knife raised and poised to strike.

D'mitri barely dodged in time and dove for his phone, but before he could grab it, Kaneki stabbed the knife through the back of D'mitri's hand and into the carpet, successfully keeping him from getting ahold of it. D'mitri let out a small cry, and he flipped around to his back as the ghoul straddled his waist. Kaneki then pulled the knife out, earning another cry from D'mitri, and he slashed downwards at the shapeshifter's throat. D'mitri caught him before he could, however, and the two were locked in a struggle over the knife.

Despite the searing pain in his hand, D'mitri was holding his own, until blood dripped into his eye and his hand slipped. Kaneki's grasp jerked and just missed severing D'mitri's throat, sinking into his shoulder instead. D'mitri swore not-so-quietly in pain, and made quick work to throw Kaneki aside and flip them over. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder with grit teeth, and used it to stab through Kaneki's own hands and pin him securely to the ground.

"Wake up, Kaneki," D'mitri said, but the ghoul below him just scoffed. "I am Kaneki, you wake up," he spat.

D'mitri slapped Kaneki hard enough to split his lip and growled. "You're not him. And while you look like him for now, I know the real him is in there somewhere, and I'll beat him out of you if I have to."

"Hah, pretty and funny. Too bad I'm gonna gouge your eyes out before the dawn comes."

D'mitri slapped Kaneki again, and the ghoul hissed playfully. "Mmm, harder," he teased, and he managed to slip a leg free from D'mitri's grasp.

"Hey-!" D'mitri snapped, but his words were cut short when Kaneki's thigh rubbed against his pants. "You're hard, you know," Kaneki whispered seductively, "wonder if you're secretly a masochist." And D'mitri grabbed the ghoul's throat, choking him until he found a book to properly deck him with.

"Shutup!" he hissed, and Kaneki smirked despite having been whacked with a book, or, the crushing of his windpipe. "Y-you're upset. Don't be."

D'mitri released his choke hold and socked Kaneki across the jaw suddenly, then again in the cheek, making the ghoul's head jerk in either direction. The shapeshifter then grabbed a nearby pen and aimed to stab the ghoul right where his shock bruises were, but what Kaneki said next stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Please," Kaneki's sudden, meek voice brought D'mitri back. "Please," he begged, "please, no more. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Whatever I did, I'm so sorry. But please...please. Please, D'mitri, please don't..."

It was enough to stop D'mitri and distract him long enough to make him realize it. Of course! How could he have been so blind!?

Kaneki's ADI was wedged deep into his ear, barely sticking out as a black dot through his earlobe. D'mitri dropped the pen and got up to get his phone again, but that was a huge mistake.

With a sharp jerk, Kaneki yanked his hands free and jerked the knife out with his mouth, holding the blade between clenched teeth. Kaneki then got up and grabbed D'mitri to throw him into the mirror next to the door. Glass spattered everywhere, biting into D'mitri's skin as he collapsed on top of it. He groaned in pain from the tiny but many wounds, and his head rolled back as Kaneki picked him up by the shoulders of his t-shirt and slammed him up against the wall, pinning the shapeshifter securely with his own body. Kaneki held D'mitri's wrists above his head carefully, enjoying the shapeshifter's squirming against his body and grip.

Kaneki spat the knife out into his hand and pressed it against the shapeshifter's throat just enough to cause a bit of blood to trickle down his neck.

"Wake up, Kaneki," D'mitri panted, "you're not a murderer and you're not a bad person. I know you're not, but you will be if you do this."

Kaneki just grinned.

The ghoul licked up the blood from D'mitri's wound and then used the knife to slice D'mitri's bottom lip, making the younger shapeshifter gasp in pain until Kaneki silenced him with a hard but passionate kiss. The ghoul licked and sucked the wound until it clotted, leaving D'mitri breathless. "You can't fight it much longer, D'mitri. Your time is here. And who better to take you own than your own schoolgirl dream crush?"

"Stop," D'mitri said a bit more weakly than he'd wanted to, but the ghoul didn't heed him. Instead, he left a trail of bloody kisses down D'mitri's jaw and throat to just where his shirt collar began, and the ghoul left out a huff of frustration. With a swift motion, he ripped the shapeshifter's shirt open up the middle, nicking D'mitri's throat as he did.

More blood dripped out and ran down D'mitri's neck and chest, and Kaneki lapped it all up like a cat. He then continued kissing and nipping down D'mitri's chest and stomach until he couldn't reach D'mitri's hands without releasing his grip on the younger's wrists.

"Looks like you're at a standstill," D'mitri said, and Kaneki mused. "Hmm, a minor bump in the road." He forced his lips against D'mitri's again as he stood up properly, and his free hand shoved its' way into D'mitri's pants. D'mitri's eyes shot wide open and he cried out, muffled. He squirmed and jerked as Kaneki teased him through his boxers, but he knew he had to stop the ghoul.

"S-stop, Kaneki, please," D'mitri said, "don't- _fuck!_ " The shapeshifter's protests were silenced as Kaneki's hand went deeper into his pants and wrapped around him tightly. D'mitri couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped his lips, and Kaneki smirked. "Do you really still want me to stop?" he asked as his hand twisted and moved around D'mitri, and the shapeshifter arched his back in pleasure.

"N-no," he stuttered out, despite the fact that he knew he needed to stop Kaneki if he was going to help him.

Kaneki moved his hand faster, and D'mitri was a panting, gasping, squirming mess by then. Kaneki was barely doing anything to him and yet still, D'mitri was going crazy. Only this ghoul could make him feel so...

The ghoul dipped his head to resume licking and sucking the blood from D'mitri's neck, giving D'mitri full view of the ADI stuck in his ear. D'mitri glanced around the room quickly. If he was going to help Kaneki get that thing out of his head, he needed a plan to distract the ghoul first.

D'mitri wrapped one leg around Kaneki's and flipped them quickly, throwing Kaneki against the wall roughly and momentarily stunning the ghoul. D'mitri kissed Kaneki back desperately, and he took the bait. Kaneki tripped D'mitri and made him tumble to the ground, following the shapeshifter closely and not letting him hit too hard against the ground as the ghoul continued stroking D'mitri.

D'mitri moaned softly, and caught himself. He can't let his mind get too clouded.

The shapeshifter forced Kaneki to kiss him again, effectively distracting him enough that D'mitri was able to reach under the bed. _'Where are those damn scissors I threw under here earlier!?'_

"Looking for these? Kaneki asked as he held up a pair of blue scissors. His grin grew wide once again as D'mitri writhed underneath him. "N-no," he lied, "I-I was looking for the-"

"Lube? Don't need any. I'm planning on making you suffer. I'm gonna make sure I take my time here, wringing every last breathless plea and scream from you until you realize it's so bad you'd rather beg for me to slit that beautiful mouth of yours open and watch you bleed."

Kaneki kissed D'mitri again, sucking the air from his lungs as he bit the shapeshifter's tongue. D'mitri cried out muffled again, and his hands reached desperately and blindly for anything he could use until he found a shard of glass from the mirror.

D'mitri swung at Kaneki and sliced his cheek and nose, making the ghoul stop what he was doing and retract his hand from D'mitri's pants. D'mitri sighed almost in relief, but missing the ghoul's sweet touch.

D'mitri shoved Kaneki off him quickly, and wasted no time in pinning the ghoul to the carpet floor once more, but this time by the throat. He grabbed another glass shard from the mirror and used both to slice through both of Kaneki's wrists, holding him pinned to the carpet like Jesus Christ on the cross. Kaneki cried out in pain softly, and D'mitri forced the ghoul's head to the side by his jaw. Kaneki fought as wildly and hard as he could, but D'mitri wasn't letting him go.

"W-wait, no D'mitri don't just yank it out-! You don't understand, you'll-!" Kaneki cut himself off and screamed in pain as D'mitri sliced his ear open and began to pull the ADI out, but it wasn't budging without a fight. D'mitri looked over at the scissors that Kaneki had tossed aside and snatched them up, holding the ghoul's jaw with one hand as the other used the scissors to grab the ADI and attempt to pull it out.

Kaneki arched his back and screamed himself near hoarse from the pain. The ADI had obviously decided to lodge itself into Kaneki's pain center, and it was like setting every nerve in his body on fire with a sterilized knife at once.

D'mitri winced a bit. He hated hearing the ghoul's agonized screams, but he knew he had no other option than to get this foreign object out of Kaneki's body as soon as possible. With a last hard yank, the creature gave, and D'mitri pulled a large, robotic centipede out of Kaneki's ear. Pink flesh and blood coated the centipede's back and legs, and D'mitri cut the last few threads of torn flesh connecting the two with the scissors. He set the centipede on the ground and smashed it as hard as he could with the book he'd used to clock Kaneki earlier, whacking it with the book a bit excessively.

Kaneki in the meantime had been clutching his head and screaming as he squirmed wildly in pain, desperately trying to get the pain signals to shut off. "I told you not to fucking do that!" Kaneki snapped at D'mitri, and the shapeshifter turned to face the older. "Do you want me to put it back in? Cause I will," he said sarcastically, and Kaneki panted as the nerves died down.

"Dude, don't even joke about that," Kaneki breathed raggedly, and D'mitri glanced over at the window, where the light of dawn was starting to peek through the blinds. "Come on," D'mitri said, "let's get you back to your room and cleaned up."

"Oww...the fuck did you do to me?"

"Me to you? Oh, I shoved my hand down your pants and jerked you off for like a minute after I smacked you around and threw you into a mirror and onto the ground."

"Ha ha, very funny. So funny, in fact, I forgot to laugh."

"Just shutup and help me up."

* * *

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Hey, Kaneki-kun, great to see you up and working again," Lightning called from her spot at a table with Cloud, Sarah, Noel, Rikku and Noctis. Kaneki waved as he walked past them. "Thanks," he said, "it's good to be back."

"Kaneki!" Karuta called the ghoul from backstage and ran to catch up to him with a quiet Ririchiyo at her heels. "Soushi, Riri and I wanted to see how you were doing," she panted a bit, and Kaneki smiled. "Or you and Soushi just want to copy the Ap Psych homework again, am I right?" he asked, and Karuta's cheeks went rosy as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Listen, thanks. I feel fine, and I'm doing much better, but tell Soushi he needs to come and ask me himself if he wants the homework. My notebook's in my dorm upstairs. Cool?" he said, and Karuta nodded, smiling. She then grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged the purple-haired girl back up the stairs to the dorms.

Eren walked up to the ghoul and walked beside him through the club. "No lie, you had us scared," he said, "are you sure you're feeling better?"

"No. I feel like utter shit and I get horrid headaches day in, day out. I have one right now. But I can't let the others know that. Plus, Zero said he's got something that'll help me, so I'll see you around later, okay?" Kaneki answered, and Eren nodded silently, walking in the other direction to find Levi.

Kaneki made his way over to the front of the club then walked into the store where he knew Zero would be sitting on the display stage and staring out the window like Kaneki had before. A customer stopped him halfway through, however, and Kaneki couldn't refuse to help the woman. She was absolutely gorgeous, with stunning blue eyes and perfect curly blonde hair.

"Excuse me, sir," she began, "but give this package to D'mitri for me, would you kindly?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, for those of you that didn't get it, Kaneki's trigger phrase after he had the ADI implant was "would you kindly", much like in Bioshock, but hey, they don't own those three words like that in that exact order, and so...yeah. I couldn't think os anything else. My brain is fried and I've literally been up all night long writing this. Half of it got deleted, too, so I had to go back and rewrite a lot of it. The first edit was much better than this edit, but oh well. My brain didn't want to seem to work.**

 **If there's any mistakes or if it just sounds shitty, it's because I'm ready to go to sleep and I hate my insomniac life and my urge to complete things.**

 **Oh, and that lady was the lady he'd met at the party earlier in the book with the orange dress.**

 **So that's our story, kiddies! Until next time!**

 **Kaiwai**


End file.
